Some Call it Stalking
by ashleymac
Summary: Derekcentric story. Pretty much his thoughts on the one and only P. Sawyer


**So this is totally Derek-centric. At the moment it is only meant to be a oneshot. I was kinda just thinking the other day and the idea hit me. So umm read it tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. She really is beautiful._ Derek thinks as he sits and looks at his wall, no shrine, to the tall blonde cheerleader.

"I told her that I'm her brother," he begins talking to the empty room. "I lied though. It isn't as bad as it sounds. She'll be mad and hurt when I tell her I lied but one day . . . one day she'll understand and thank me for it. I saw the way she looked at me . . . she's already falling in love with me." He continues to talk to no one as he moves closer to the wall and softly runs his finger tips over the picture he gave to Peyton earlier that night. "You have the most beautiful features Peyton. Your eyes, they're breath taking," He says moving his attention to the black and white shot that consists of only her eyes. "I love the way your hair covers your left eye when the wind is blowing."

"Some may call this stalking . . . but I . . . I call it love. I love Peyton. I've loved her since the first time I saw her on her webcam. She was always this girl with no voice until a few months ago when she started her podcast. My heart broke for her as she talked about losing her adoptive mother as a child only to lose her birth mother weeks after she came back into her life. I promised myself that I would make her life better. The only problem was I had no way of getting into her life. She doesn't know me. That's when fate or the gods, or whatever you want to call it stepped in. She has a brother. Luckily he hung up on her when she called him. That video she made . . . it was like she was begging me to come into her life. To take all the pain away. So that's what I did. I showed up on her doorstep. I never took her as a brilliant girl but I at least thought she would ask how I found out where she lived. But she didn't. I'm glad I didn't have to lie to her. Too many lies can ruin a relationship in the long run. After all, they're based on trust, right? And well the truth...she's just not ready for that yet. She will be soon though. But first I have to get rid of that over grown monkey, Lucas, she has hanging around every second of the day. I can tell he wants her. She might want him too, but really she's just confused. He doesn't deserve her like I do. He's not good enough for my long-legged goddess. I've watched her cry and brood too many times over things that I'm sure he has done. But I'm here now. I will keep him from hurting her even if I have to remove him completely. I would do that for her because that's how much I love her."

Derek stood silent, still looking at his wall. His masterpiece dedicated to the object of all of his affections was perfect now. He had pictures ranging from the Classic from last school year all the way up to the ones he took at the game today. Any sane person would know that this guy was seriously deranged. His gaze then drifted to a picture of Brooke and Peyton from the day they went out in Brooke's dad's boat.

_The slutty friend._ "I can't believe she kissed me," he said shuddering a bit. "I could have caught who knows what from her. I'll teach her a lesson, too. She'll learn not to make my Peyton sad. My Peyton doesn't deserve to be hurt in anyway at all. I'm going to shelter her from the storm. Soon we'll run away together. I won't leave her like the guy with the baby did. Jake . . . yes that's his name. He did a number on her, just like the rest of these idiotic people in this small redneck town. But soon all of her pain will be over. We will go away. Move some place where she can draw and I can take pictures. I will let her pick our destination because a good man always let's the woman have her preference. I will see her in less than 12 hours. Tomorrow she will fall a little more in love with me. Then in a little less than 3 months we will be starting our lives together." Derek moved back down his wall to his newest photo of Peyton. "Good night my angel." He said as she placed a soft kiss on the photo.

He then made his way to bed and turned off the light. _There is no need to fear anymore. I'm here now. _He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Don't forget...review. Let me know what you think. Sorry if characterization on Derek is totally off but I only have like one episode to go off of. I know it's like super short but I wasn't sure how this would go over. So if you want more or something just let me know. So yeah hope you liked it.**


End file.
